Midareta Riot
Character Information Name: Midareta Riot Age: 17 Height: 6'3 Eyes: Red Hair: Long, shaggy and black Zodiac Sign: Gemeni Birthday: June 6th District Reigon: New York Moral Alliance: Background Protagonist Tribute App Name: Midareta Riot Age: 17 Gender: Male District: All Weapon: Fists, Scythe, Dagger, Chain Appearance: Midareta is huge and scary, 6'3. He's always wearing a hood, never wanting to show his face. When he can't wear a hood, however, Midareta has his trusty hair to cover his face. It's long and shaggy, the dark tone blending with the shadows that form around his glowing red eyes. Speaking of eyes, only anger has been expressed in them. So much, actually, that they've been stuck in a demonic sneer with the glow showing no signs of white in his eyes. A smile stretches across his face, almost like he;s daring you to attack him. Pasty white skin takes the cake for the "demonic child" award in this case. Personality: He is always sneering at you, daring you to attack him. He's full of rage against the capitol and their loyal followers, believing that anyone who dares speak about the capitol in a positive tone should be shaken out of their trance in the only way possible to him; Death. Often talking in an "Imagine if" tone that a cruel dictator would use, you can already hear his protestant voice just waiting to emerge. But, he has mercy for those who share his thoughts, often gifting them with things as generous as his only weapon. For the sake of keeping a like-minded ally alive, he'd do anything. He also lets people know him only as "The Guy" since he doesn't want the capitol realizing that he's who they want dead. Backstory: "You know what I like about the Capitol? They're like sheep, easy to control to your advantage" would be the first thing he'd say to you if you asked him that question. A young boy, taken to a festival in which the Capitol rudely turned into a riot with their selfish choice of actions towards a folk song that was dug up. Midareta was caught in the middle, watching as the necks of the peacekeepers were snapped and the heads of the rioters were blown off. He didn't know what the point of all this violence was for, he asked himself many times what it would help with. But, you see, Midareta's parents were the ones who started the riot. It was a winter night, Midareta's first real Christmas since he was born. He was gifted with a present which was a hooded cloak, the fabric thin but angelic in a way that it felt like if you were to rub it with even a ball, it'd tear into pieces. His red eyes glowed in the darkness of the cloak, and he smiled because he felt like he could be anyone he wanted with the cloak on, only to be Midareta once he rid himself of it. "I'm the guy you need" said Midareta, trying to sound like a hero. But as if the capitol was waiting for him to say so, Peacekeepers kicked in the door and without a word, took Midareta away from his parents. "MOM, DAD!" He screamed, and as his parents ran to ry to save him, they were held back and put on house arrest for protecting a wanted suspect of the Capitol. He was arrested and tossed into a jail cell where the meanest, baddest and truly rebellious Panem citizens were held. Rapists, murderers, thieves, rebels, you name it. He was surrounded by them, and his cellmate just happened to be a mix of all of them. He was hurt many times, just because the cellmate saw him as weak. But, Midareta was not about to be taken down so easily. No, Midareta fought back. The 189th morning he spent in the jail, his chains finally loosened on one of his hands. Muscles formed from bruises, and his constant tugging served as his own workout. "Alright kid, brace yourself" said the cellmate, but as soon as the first punch was thrown, Midareta finally ripped the chain free and it swung at his enemy's neck. Pulling hard, he swing his head into the wall and he didn;t stop there. He kicked him over and over until the man's head was smashed into the wall and blood was coming out like a fountain. The sirens sounded, and Midareta knew that no mercy would be provided if they saw him with a dead man. Quickly, Midareta placed the dead man's hands around his own neck, place a round rock in his armpit to cut off a pulse to his neck and wrist, and faked his own death. Peacakeepers chuckled as they saw the scene and they were lazily tossed out into the pile they had out back. "Perfect" thought Midareta to himself, all he'd have to do is hop the unguarded fence and he'd be a free man. Night fell and he had an open exit, but the boy, now filled with pure rage, couldn't help but kill a peacekeeper before leaving. The alarm sounded yet again, but he didn't care. He escaped the capitol and behind the shadows of the night trees, he watched the peacekeepers vomit at the sight of their now mutilated ally. He traveled as far as he could on his own, never stopping to truly bathe besides the occasional soak that would rid him of his natural stench. His hair became less majestic as it once was and became long and shaggy, hanging over his face in clumps and shadowing his face. The cloak, now tattered to just a hood, became his treasured possession. He fought nature, life, and other rebels in order to come out above. The fights gave him more strenght, and the pure qualities of the foods he ate that were untouched gave him the body that an ancient warrior would need. If you groomed him and took one good look, you'd say he looks like a true medieval warrior. Alas, the one thing he cannot avoid are reapings. A peacekeeper noticed him, and with the common poverty some people faced in Panem he simply called himself "The Guy" and as an excuse said that his parents were helplessly drugged and made the stupid name. The name went into the reapings and still living alone, he attended them. A cloak over his head and the giant smile from the bloodlust he desired so much, the demonic red sneer is enough to make one shiver. He vows to come out on top in order to start a riot and bring more death to the evil known as the capitol. "Only those with true hearts will rise above the rubble of war, and form that point on there will be no such word as war. For the pure people have won. Fight fire with fire, but in order to win one must be the destructive kind." Midareta, is now disturbed. Strengths: Midareta has his own unique skill with chains. A painful and heavy weapon to have wrapped around you, don;t expect to come out unharmed from a good tug. He is huge and scary, perfect for his independence and he can survive on his own for quite some time. Try attacking him alone with just a small weapon, you'll have trouble with his giant size and hardened skin from the bruises he bears across his body like armor. Weakness: When he moves, it's impossible to sneak up on someone from being so huge and bulky. He's also forced to hide his face being a wanted man once the Capitol learned of his crime. Midareta's anger gets the best of him, often putting him into situations he can only escape by fighting back against his threat. All he knows is how to fight, and he has no mercy for those that might actually want to spare him. Violence is ironically his main issue, and his weight leaves footprints that makes tracking him easy. Bloodbath Strategy: Being the most notable shadow out of the tributes, he'll just leave with a bag and disarm an enemy, killing them and escaping once he's done to the darkest place possible. Games Strategy: He'll be quick about killing enemies, not wasting any time with a 'surprise" quote before killing a target. He prefers his enemies to be englufed in the fear of not knowing what hit them, only celebrating when the day is over and when he's as safe as he can be. He believes in not targeting any threats, because they'll know when you target them. Feast Strategy: He'll try to attack tributes at the feast if he must, but if it's alone then Midareta will be quick about it Token: The tattered remains of a hooded cloak he was given on Christmas. Interview Angle: Don't say anything and give glares to the interviewer. Only answer questions that you feel you are ok with answering otherwise. Trivia *This tribute is TOTALLY nt the Disturbed guy (sarcasm) *I think I have a new main tribute for the G3 Main Gang Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes